A Magical Conundrum
by Wandering Sage
Summary: When 'evil' versions of the Boys start reality hopping, the main will find hidden strength. rated T-MA. PNF Universe with some magical elements. potentially dark.
1. Chapter 1

PNF a Magical conundrum.

**A/N: I don't own. Will tinker with canon. Think of this as a sort of season five. Rated T-MA. Hoping for epic length. Uther is my character, kind of a staple for my fics. Might crossover with other elements I don't know yet. And yes I know that canonically the creators, God bless you guys by the way, are going with a null magic land for the main universe. Of course Santa and Marvel but whatever. (smile) Thankfully for me this is not the canonical universe otherwise this would never work. Anyway enough rambling. Warning: Minor Major Monogram and OWCA bashing in the first chapter. I see Ferb taking the Tony Stark approach to problem solving. He doesn't use magic, he makes magic.**

**The canon multiverse is depicted as a wheel. I figure, this—and just about every other multiverse—are wheels separated by a reasonable distance, vertically. I'm going on a theory that there are at least 26 for easy logistics sake. Think alphabet. The beginning is, for lack of better term, paradise where everything works out for the best. Z is—again, for lack of better term—lovecraftian hell. Canon multiverse is between 'c' and 'g'. This fic is H with elements of WY +/Z, later on. Make sense? X as X always is, is where the crazy stuff happens and is thus always moving.**

Percival knew this was pushing his luck. After the events that never were, Phineas got a high fever resulting in bedrest. Percival at first figured it was a summer flu, but after the third day the 'weirdness' had started. A star, like one of those Phineas drew in Kindergarten, had appeared on his left hand. Linda gasped when she saw this before returning to fuss over Phineas hoping that it would vanish when the fever broke.

Percival however knew better, and he suspected that Ferb did as well. Percival was convinced that 'Ferb' Fletcher had somehow blocked the Amnesia-inator from taking effect on himself. If anyone could, Percival thought, Ferb could. Admittedly, all Percival had to go on was the occasional wink or tip of the hat Ferb would give him after a Mission with Heinz.

Now being the fifth afternoon, Percival could wait no longer. Using skills he acquired in his training he had snuck out of Phineas and Ferb's room and out the front door, he thought he heard a faint, "Find him big guy, for Phin," but he thought it was his imagination mixed with his worry.

Not too far from from the Flynn-Fletchers, was a bookstore titled Peabody's Books, or PB for short. It was modest in size but well off economically.

Percival paced outside the store, in indecision. If he went through with his plan, he could say with little exaggeration that the cornerstone of existence would shift. He shuddered to think about what would happen when his o-contact learned that the OWCA had pointed an -inator at people he had considered his. After saying a quick prayer to platypus God, he knocked on the door.

After a moment or two, a man with messy red hair opened the door. He wore a shirt and blue jeans, fingerless gloves and sneakers. He looked down through pince-nez glasses and tilted his head. "Is that you Perry? Why would you come to the store after…" he trailed off, a vague memory seemingly coming to the surface. "Ah, crud. It's happening." He put on a pouch and sighed. "Well, lets go. We'll talk later, Perry, and you will tell me everything… but for what it's worth, It is good to see you."

Percival rolled his eyes affectionately and hopped into the satchel to lead. More out of a sense of politeness than anything. After all, the man needed no directions to where they were heading.

'Kevin this will be awkward.'

The man looked at the Flynn-Fletcher house with a small sad smile before knocking on the front door. What greeted him was surprising. In front of him was Lawrence Fletcher, holding a cane sword. Lawrence blinked a time or two, due to him forgetting to put on his glasses beforehand. "Uther? Uther Peabody? From Cambridge? Is that you? My lord man its been years. What brings you here?"

"An apparently mutual Platipus, Law. It is good to see you again. Mind sheathing your sword?" Uther smirked as he pointed to Perry inside the pouch.

"Oh there you are Perry." Lawrence fumbled twice before managing to sheath his sword. He motioned Uther inside. "Come in, come in." After sitting at the table Lawrence started fixing tea. Stereotypical? Yes. But he liked tea and was reasonably stressed at this point.

Percival was counting down in his head till the event. He got to one before two things happened simultaneously. Lawrence sipped his tea, and Linda came down the stairs. Linda was one of the more caring compassionate and above all mellow people he had ever 'interacted' with… though considering most of those people tended to be Heinz Doofenshmirtz, that was sadly not saying all that much. Her eyes were emitting pure hate towards Uther.

In a clear, crisp and precise voice Linda spoke. "What. are. you. doing. here?"

"Hello Linda. Beautiful as ever."

Lawrence looked between his wife and old school friend. He swallowed his tea and examined his friend's hair before humming to himself. "You two know each other?"

Uther tugged his right ear nervously. "We have history, yes. Though if it makes you feel better, Law, I doubt you have anything to worry about. Well, besides a sick son and—I'm shutting up now."

"I want you out of here. Now."

Candace walked down the stairs and sighed. "Mom, Phineas still has a fever and Ferb's going as nuts as he gets looking through every medicine book we own. At least let him help before throwing him out."

Linda wanted to argue, she really did. However, she was as distraught as her daughter if slightly less pale. She nodded slightly before turning to Uther again. "If you harm one hair on his head I'll…"

"I'd rather tear out my own eyes." Uther stood and nodded to Lawrence. "Thanks for the tea, Law." After receiving a nod from Lawrence, Uther walked to the stairs and paused, turning to Candace. "For what its worth i do apologize. you have grown into a beauty, Princess." he pretended to ignore the hurt glare the thin teen gave him as he walked up the stairs.

"Second door on the left."

"Thank you."

As he entered the room, he saw a green haired lad searching through books next to a sleeping redhead. "The one they call Ferb, i presume?"

"I am the Blacksmith." Ferb studied Uther a moment, taking in key details before nodding to himself. "Now that is interesting. He'll be alright."

Uther tilted his head. "You seem so sure."

Ferb smirked. "If he didn't think you would help, I doubt Perry would have gone to find you. Likewise, you seem to be mother's least favorite person. If you couldn't help, I doubt you would still be here."

"Perceptive and wise." Uther set Perry on the floor before sighing. "I doubt I need to say this, but you should probably keep what you're about to see a secret."

Ferb merely blinked.

Uther shrugged and grinned good naturedly. "I figured you'd say that."

He turned to Phineas and sighed. He knew of Phineas of course. The kid was a local hero. Seeing him there, sweating in feverish pain spooked him. However what truly scared him was the elaborate star on his hand. He almost felt like weeping at the sight and the implications. "I am sorry."

After about an hour of 'secrets' Phineas drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Uther nodded and turned to Ferb and gave him a business card. "If the three of you and your friends get into trouble that qualifies as my side of the veil, contact this number immediately. Or if Phineas ends up making a giant hole in the wall. Or if either of you want to research what's going on." He walked towards the window and opened it.

As Uther drifted to the ground, Ferb muttered to himself. "How very Flynn of you." He turned to Perry and smirked. "Well, I suppose the night breeze might do Phineas some good. I'll just get him a drink and more damp washcloths, shall I?" He looked at his pocket watch. "Do be sure to be back by ten if you would, Percival?"

Percival made his weird teeth growl sound as Ferb left, following Uther at a respectful distance. He couldn't begin to fathom what was going through the man's mind as they walked. Uther stopped under a lamp post and a cane resembling a magician's wand materialized in his hand.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting and twirling, Percival's watch started beeping. He raised an eyebrow before turning on the monitor. What met him was a pale faced Monogram.

"Agent P, a situation has come up. The Council charged with overseeing O.W.C.A has convened and wishes to speak with Myself, you and an individual calling himself The Chronicler. This is beyond need to know Agent P, top priority. Carl's uploading the coordinates of where to meet the council into your communicator. I don't need to tell you that good behavior is vital in this assignment. Now I don't have access to who this Chronicler is so you're on your own in finding him. Monogram out."

Percival blinked at his watch. He looked at Uther who, despite the no doubt serious nature of the situation, gave a bow like a performer. 'Kevin, that was fast.'

(Scene break. Last of the chapter, those wanting to ignore serious matters and the future of this fic till its time to focus on them leave now, after you leave a review/comment.)

The Council decided to meet in an Abandoned Storage Building™(-inator) they kept up just for such an occasion. Most of them were concealed in shadow, even those joining via video cam. Except for one.

The man not hidden was tan and over his expensive looking suit he wore a sarape and kippah as badges of pride along with his immaculate moustache. Across from where he stood sat Major Francis Monogram, Agent P, and Uther Peabody who was twirling his cane.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming in on such short notice. Other divisions will be informed as it becomes necessary but we the Council felt the need to tell you personally since you are potentially the closest to the situation. As you no doubt remember, Last Summer, an Alternate Dimension Doofenshmirtz nearly conquered our Danville much like he had his own. He would have succeeded if not for the cleverness of two young heroes and their friends, including Agent P. Due to information recently acquired, the coming threat makes that incident look like a spring picnic. The floor recognizes and thanks Informant Peabody for this information."

(WARNING! WARNING! POTENTIALLY DARK AND DISTURBING IMAGERY AHEAD. WARNING! WARNING! I STARTED CRYING WRITING THIS AND I THINK I MOMENTARILY BROKE MY PROOF READER/EDITOR. SERIOUSLY, THIS WILL BE RECAPPED MORE VAGUELY WHEN IT COMES INTO PLAY LATER DOWN THE LINE, FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO THE END. YOU SEE BOLD LETTERS AND YOU'RE THERE.) **[He didn't break me, I don't think it's that dark at all. Then again, I laughed myself silly reading Cupcakes and Sweet Apple Massacre. YMMV.]**

Uther stood up, bowed and started pacing. "Let me start by saying that I wish to talk to Monogram after the meeting. Well ladies and gents, I can say for certainty that as it stands, the oncoming storm will conquer this and likely every other multiverse. I'll send a paper to the tech guys but the short of it is, there are at least 26 dimensional wheels. The one the threat originates from is, using simplified terms, our universe gone horribly, horribly wrong. Or I suppose horribly horribly right, your mileage may vary. Ah, but you probably wish to know how it all started."

Uther snapped his fingers and a presentation screen appeared.

"Show of hands, how many of you are aware of the Flynn-Fletcher family?" Uther paused as everyone there raised a hand. "Good, if you didn't I doubt I'd be wasting my time on this. Now, keep your hands up if, besides the man in front of me, you are aware of one Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?"

This time less hands stayed up and the Council started muttering amongst themselves. The man in question stopped this simply by raising an eyebrow. "What's my Isa have to do with this threat?"

Uther took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'This is going to be awkward and depressing. Why couldn't I have been born apathetic? Would have made my life easier.'

"Everything. She or rather the Z versions of the two of you are the catalyst that began the storm. The lightning if you will. I ask that those of the council with weak stomachs and dispositions to leave now. This is where the rabbit hole begins, Abandon all hope ye who remain here." Seeing that no one left, Uther sighed and placed his glasses back on. His tone become dead as he snapped his fingers.

"Meet Z 'bella. or Rather, Z 'Bella's corpse. Z's father was a monster and a fiend." Uther ignored the dry heaving from some of the Council. "This was found by, and broke, the Z version of Phineas Flynn, who for an entire summer had one thing he was going to do. Namely preserving and resurrecting his best friend and later discovered soul mate... and revenge. So two things. A week later by mixing the arcane and science both he and his brother managed to put Z's corpse inside a sort of green house effect. Her body was healed and it aged like a normal girls would, albeit slower, while being inside a sort of suspended animation. The next day, they found Z's father, and using their talents did things to him most in polite society would consider unspeakable while keeping him alive and aware. This along with research into trying to resurrect Z, took up most of their Summer." He snapped his fingers and another image appeared.

"Meet the first of countless Zomborgs. They took the idea of Mary Shelley and rolled with it. There are a few ranks and as their technique has improved so have the Zomborgs to the point where the current models act just like they did in life, if a little more combat ready and a lot more obedient. Sadly, without a method of true revival, Phineas's mind slowly broke more and more. It took them about a month to seize control of their world. A year, their multiverse. Thankfully it takes tremendous power to ascend or descend the wheel ladder. Un-thankfully it'll take them about a year to figure out how."

Uther snapped his fingers showing their adversaries. "Meet Phinz and Zerb."

They looked like older versions of Phineas and Ferb, about less than 25 ish.. Phinz wore a red tuxedo under a labcoat and was holding a book whose cover seemed to be moving. The most telling difference were the listless eyes with circles under them showing sleep deprivation. Zerb on the other hand was dressed in Victorian London finery with an opera mask, but otherwise no noticeable tells.

"Phinz Flynn. Graduated college at age fifteen, Master Sorcerer and true ruler of Multiverse Z. Gave the title to his brother to concentrate on his research. Hobbies include; Talking to the late Z, research and attending family meals. Still considered as human." Uther took a sip of offered water before continuing.

"Emperor Fortescue Zerb Fletcher. Graduated university at fifteen, sixteen and seventeen. The tech ruler of Multiverse Z, Emperor via a technicality. Hobbies include; creating, modifying, taxes and also family meals. Married to Empress Vanessa Fletcher nee Doofenshmirtz. Bionic. Master of seven weapons. Musician. Any questions?"

"Has anyone tried to use their family against them?"

Uther, uncharacteristically, chuckled. "Yeah. Not a good idea." He snapped his fingers and a map was shown. "Anyone want to tell me how this map is different than the map of our world?"

Francis was the first one to notice. "Some of Europe and all of China is missing?"

"Bingo. Story goes, a female Drooselsteinian spy kidnapped their sister, mother and father to try what our shady friend suggested. By the time the two found her in Hong Kong, she had already killed the mother and father, and was about to attempt something… distasteful to their sister to send a message. Needless to say, this angered the brothers. It was shortly after this that they conquered their world. Zerb… modified the spy and gave it to Vannessa as a wedding gift."

"Are they evil?"

Uther thought a moment. "What they did and will do yes. Why they do it no. Really, they want what our counterparts of them want. A perfect world. They just took different ways to it."

"What are the chances of our versions going evil?"

Uther rolled his eyes. "Kind of fixated on this aren't you? Less than one percent, currently."

After a few more questions of vague importance, The Man cleared his throat. "As helpful and disturbing as this conversation is, what can we do about it?"

Uther positively glared at the council. Agent P could swear he saw heat lines around his head like an aura.

"What can you do? Did I hear that right Senior Shapiro? What can you do? You can start by fixing the mistake of neutralizing your best chance against something like this. Besides that put your agents through the ringer with training, get in touch with the Second Dimension and see if they have anyone free to help train people. Baring the first suggestion, Let the Flynn-Fletchers in on everything.

"Hire Masters! Make Science! Hell bring in Heinz Self Destruct-inator Doofenshmirtz and beg him for ideas! Pray to whatever deity you want that between there and here they either find a way of true resurrection or decide to stop. And if you don't think all that will be enough, and it very well might not, build a blasted destroy this multiverse-inator so that they don't continue past here."

"Is there a resistance in Z?"

Uther took a moment to cool down. "Yes, but to be honest, the only reason they still exist is because Phinz still has a big heart. And before one of you asks, no one's been stupid enough to try to do anything to Z 'Bella's body. Can't believe I have to say that."

"How long till they arrive in this Multiverse?"

"At worst, six years our time. At best, ten."

The Man stroked his moustache in thought. "We need time to deliberate on a course of action before w-"

"You have a week."

"Pardon?" one of the Council asked.

"One week. Seven Days, et cetera. I offer this as a courtesy. After that week is complete you will either support my efforts or stay out of my way."

"Can we appease them?"

Uther rubbed his forehead. "Are you in direct contact with a god who owes you a favor? ...no? Then I doubt it."

The Man nodded. "Well, Personally, I doubt I could keep my Isa from helping. It's getting late, so if nobody has anything to add? No? Very well, meeting adjourned."

After the Council left Uther sighed and patted his head with a handkerchief. Before he turned to Francis Monogram who was trying to sneak away. Agent P backed away from the two slowly while eating popcorn.

"Hello Franky. I'll keep this short and sweet. If you, or the intern, point another -inator or god forbid a weapon at those kids I will make you beg for a fate worse than death. Understood?"

Francis merely nodded before leaving. Agent P wondered if Pinky recorded the rugby game like he had asked.

**Well… wow. That is quite honestly the darkest thing I've ever typed Even if it is, or maybe due to it being, mostly inferred. Well, for those who are still here what'd you think? Honestly, the scariest thing in the Phineas and Ferb universe are evil versions of those two. Thaddeus and Thor don't count. I am both proud, and more than a little sick with myself for explaining why Phinz and Zerb, who practically were cannon verse Phin and Ferb before hand, would turn to the dark side. Really not much has changed, except for Phinz practically living in depression. More or less the same applies to Zerb. He questions the morality of their decisions and acts as Phinz conscious, but he also focuses on the big picture.**

**Given the last scene, the rating will fluctuate between T/PG-13 to M/MA/R/NC-17. I'm not certain how the rating system works. Please review/leave a comment telling me how I'm doing, questions etc. Yes my brain interprets Ferb as being short for Fortescue. Don't expect Cambridge to come up that often, it sounded sophisticated so I used it. For those who missed it, Perry is Percival. Peace**.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew.

He knew the populace at large thought of him as some sort of unholy hybrid of the boogy man and Dis the destroyer. He knew that he was selfish, cruel, and a monster through and through. He knew that he was considered the darkness to his brother's light. He knew where he'd come from and why. He knew for the good of, quite possibly, all realities he'd probably be put down eventually causing dimension wide celebrations. He knew that if such a place as hell existed he was going there. He knew that the "Art" he used was considered evil. He knew all of this…

He just didn't care.

Oh sure when they were taking the reins from the incompetents in charge of the world he had wondered at the morality of it all. Using his wonderful brain and his brother's talents to take over the world to make it a better place wasn't what he had planned for his life or that day for that matter. He was still surprised his brother had agreed to it to be honest. The corpses of rapists and serial killers being used as foot soldiers, legions of animate armour, squadrons of modified Beaks (his brother's contribution.) He wondered about his decisions constantly in those days. He supposed it shouldn't have come as a surprise when he had obliterated China after exhausting all legal strings and even swearing off world betterment if they had complied with his reasonable request. In the shreds of his defense, he still did occasionally feel bad about that.

Nowadays however, there was little he cared about. His family and his research, that was about it. It got so bad at times that his brother would occasionally send his 'maid' to make sure he ate when he was busy doing the actual ruling. Some days the only thing keeping him going was the promise of maybe finding the elusive method to bring the dead back to life.

He had idly considered building a portal to Paradise to launch a daring and he supposed romantic kidnapping attempt. (It had to exist. She had to be there, he couldn't accept otherwise) However he always decided against it, though from either fear or the belief that someone like him shouldn't taint something as pure as he believed Isabella's afterlife to be wasn't clear. He had used both in his inner monologues.

Likewise he had considered either storming the Nether realms or making a contract. He quickly decided that if they could help it they wouldn't bring her back right, rendering a conquest ultimately pointless.

He smiled briefly, pausing in his idle dart contest with himself as he thought of the Resistance. He knew it was more against himself than Emperor Fortesque. After all, he had set it up that way, well the three groups he cared about anyway. He wondered if, to save Fortescue's reputation and possibly his very soul, he would one day have to publicly fight his brother.

Le Bustier was lead by Candace, Stacy and Jenny. Their deal was that while the world was, by and large, a better place, that the Emperor and more specifically He should be held accountable to their actions in what history was calling the Reformation War. He had mixed feelings about that name.

The Rock Czars were lead by Jeremy and his friend Coltrane. He still wasn't sure what their deal was, maybe they just liked rebelling through music. Both Le Bustier and The Rock Czars he couldn't even consider seriously harming due to the ties to his family. The third group was different in that, He wouldn't harm them, or even really thwart them at all due to their ties to Izzy.

Isabella's Firestorm Girls. By and large they were disorganized and suffered in fighting on a regular basis but their tactics and heart were undeniable. The leadership changed constantly on a sort of rotation, he thought it was currently Gretchen but he had been wrong before. He wondered if they would have been thorns in his side even if he and his brother hadn't reformed the world. Their ideology was that He was desecrating Isabella's memory and he didn't have the heart to disagree, they were probably right afterall. Of the three he hoped that the girls would be the ones to put him down. He even made a "Saved the word from evil incarnate" patch he was keeping for such an occasion.

There were others and for those the world was occasionally reminded why he was Faust the Necromancer. He recalled one group whose missiles had landed too close for comfort to the Mausoleum/Museum/Future Unicorn Preserve. He supposed he overreacted when he had found their leader, a Johnny something, and made an example of him. He idly wondered if they had ever managed to remove the outline of what was left of him.

He paused again in his darts and looked to the side. "Oh hey Candace."

She saw him straighten slightly as he dusted off his lab coat and for a brief moment she saw him…** look** like he had when they were younger. His eyes had an echo of that Light that essentially made him Phineas. "I miss my little brother."

He gave a small sad smile. "I doubt there's enough left of him to come back."

This had become a sort of ritual between the two after what the world had called the last day of Asia Major, again he wasn't fond of that name. Every Sunday after the family meal, Phineas would excuse himself and go think and brood. After a while Candace would find him and they would start the conversation with those lines.

"Ferb told me you found something?"

He held up a tattered old book. "I was looking through some of Mom's old things hoping for inspiration when I found this. It's a journal written by one of Mom's exes detailing an interesting theory. According to this there are multiple multiverses and…"

Candace finished for him. "And you think that one of them might have the answer you seek and you want to make their, for lack of a better term, realities 'better'."

It hurt a little when she used the air quotes but he understood her meaning. "Given the time I'm willing to devote to the project, I should have a working prototype by mid September." He handed her a notepad with theories with one circled in blue.

"Your first course of action is to use the souls of the first generation Zomborgs as a power source?" Candace looked shocked and a tiny bit terrified.

"At what point did you forget that I am a monster?" He gave that small sad smile of his.

"Ph-" Candace began before seeing her brother's eyes narrow and his face harden. She stopped before she broke the one taboo He enforced even with family. Admittedly with family he essentially put them in time out, or grounded depending on his mood. Others, not so much. 'Except for the Firestorm girls. They would get away with murder if he had his way.'

She began again using the pseudonym he had designated, and even taught seminars on it's pronunciation. "Faustus, you aren't a monster."

He softened his features, showing how vulnerable he really was. Really the only two living he'd lower his defenses around were Candace and Fortescue.

"I remember everything, Candace. Every time I'm forced to sleep. I see every face, every sin I've committed and I hear her voice asking me. 'Why? Why couldn't I think of another way? Why couldn't I have done different?' And damning of all, I see how she looked when I found her after what that beast did asking me why I couldn't have saved her or our parents? I know that even should I bring her back she'll hate what I've done, good intentions be damned and so am I.

"I'm selfish, short tempered and quite undeserving of regular love much less the perfect love she'd offer. I'm not even certain I'm sane anymore. Sometimes I hear her voice accusing me with her whys when I'm wide awake. If Isabella of all people would hate what I've become then how can I not be the monster the world rightfully believes me to be? She didn't even hate Hitler for Pete's sake.

"There are even days I wonder if it'd be easier to be a beast. It's only a matter of time before you stop seeing me as a brother and start seeing me with the same eyes as the rest of the world. Hell, even Vanessa is starting to see me that way and given what she does with Marian that's saying something.

"You saw how much glee I expressed during some of the worst things. You glimpsed how happy torturing that beast made me, you remember how I stripped Marian's free will from her before Ferb reluctantly took his own revenge. You saw what I did to Second Heinz with a serene smile on my face. How can you, as a mostly rational human being, say I'm not a monster?"

"You did kill an elder god that tried to destroy us all."

"That was different. He threatened all I have left."

Candace knew Phineas wasn't expecting comfort, after all he felt he didn't deserve it and in one of his introspective moods little could sway him. In one of his darker moments he confided in her that the only difference between himself and Reginald Shapiro was that Phineas knew and believed what he had done was wrong on a fundamental level and that if he still considered himself Phineas that he never would have done anything he had done. He had finished up with telling her it was okay to hate Faustus, after all he did.

"What about a time machine?"

Faustus pointed at the dart boards he had set up on the wall. Each one had a rough drawing of his face on different types of paper, one even looked like papyrus. "Apparently using one as I am currently is a long string of very bad ideas."

"Have you told Ferb your plan? Wait, never mind. Dumb question." She grinned a little at long buried memories. "Look, as one of your opponents I'm going to attempt to stop you. But as your sister I hope you succeed and find what you're looking for."

"Between the two of us, I hope you stop me," Faustus said, smiling before he hugged her. "I don't know how much of him I have left."

She kept her emotions in check until she left Faust's room, and even his floor. As she reached the first floors sitting room the dam broke. She didn't know how long she cried, nor did she care if anyone saw her. By the time she had it under control, she noticed Ferb holding a handkerchief out to her. "Thanks your highness. I must look embarrassing, a grown woman crying."

"You have more reason to cry than most these days."

"Thanks to you two."

"In both senses." Ferb sighed. "He's getting worse."

"I noticed. I swear last week he was almost, well him again. What happened?"

"The herd has refused to let him inside the mausoleum or the museum." He shrugged helplessly. "As you can probably surmise, Phineas took a hard blow and Faustus grew colder."

"Those ungrateful nags! What made them think they could pull a stunt like that?" She almost ran off to exterminate the last herd of unicorns then and there.

"According to the matriarch, inborn instincts. She claims Phineas has an aura of corruption and decay around him and they didn't want him anywhere near Isabella."

Candace sat in thought, formulating strategies and ideas before sighing. "Hey Ferb, you ever think we'll get Phineas back? I mean, him succeeding could help some but I don't think it'll be enough."

"Honestly? I just don't know." He looked at his hands hoping to find the answer there. "The other day he begged me to make plans to take him out in case he becomes a beast."

"Did you?"

Ferb gave her a blank stare. "He's a force of nature and He's given himself weaknesses I can exploit. If he loses another tether I might have too, because at that point Phineas will truly be gone and all that remains will be Faust."

(Meanwhile, and for the rest of the chapter, we turn our gaze to Reality H where we pick up the day after the previous chapter.)

Uther could honestly say the last person he expected near his bookstore was Candace Flynn. It was shortly after opening when she came in, wearing a black and red cape but whatever he had seen stranger.

She browsed the shelves awhile before scanning the store at large. "How do you stay in business?"

Uther looked up from his solitaire game. "A mix of good investments over the years and online shipping. Little advice: Invest in Love Handel, the merchandise alone will put you through college at this point. So, how's that garlic allergy treating you?"

"...I have no idea what you're talking about."

Uther smirked to himself. "Uhuh. Two bookcases to the right, third shelf, about five books from the left. Think you'll find something there of interest." He enjoyed it when the newly initiated tried to hide from him.

She lifted one eyebrow before looking. In the middle of a section of make up tips was the book in question.

"The Everything Guide to Fruit Bat Vampirism? Okay first they'll publish one of these for anything won't they? Second, this can't be that big a thing so why did they publish it?"

"They owed me a solid. You can have it if you want."

Candace's voice barely reached a whisper. "And you don't think i'm a bloodsucking abomination?"

Uther sighed. "I'm really not the best person to ask that too. I've known several vampires of various kinds, so I'm used to them. If it helps, from what I've heard, you don't act like a bloodthirsty monster. A little high strung but that's part of being a teenager if I remember correctly. The book really explains it better. You should probably thank your brothers for the sunblock though."

"Heh, everyday." Candace placed the book on Uther's desk, obscuring his game, before she put on her serious face. "Buuuut, that's not why I came here. I need to know what's going on with Phineas, and you, Buster are going to tell me."

Uther nodded his head and conjured up a chair for Candace to sit in.

Phineas woke up and looked around. Ferb was reading as was his want, The Art of War currently. "Hey Ferb! I had the strangest dream. It had a weird red haired man in it who mumbled in broken Latin, and me in the dream had this star shaped pattern on his hand, and Isabella said she liked me! Heh like that could ever happen." His omnipresent smile turned into a frown for half a second.

Ferb calmly put a bookmark in before closing it. He then proceeded to thump himself in the forehead with the book, repeatedly. He pitied Isabella, he really did. Their parents knew. Candace knew. Jeremy knew. Buford, Baljeet, Stacy, Jenny, Irving, Django and Vanessa knew. He was certain that half of Japan and France knew. (Naruto knew.) The only person unaware of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's crush on him was Phineas himself.

(Several reality wheels to the left, a blonde-haired ninja sneezed noticing how pretty his introverted classmate looked.)

Ferb planned their projects down to the millimeter for safety, he noticed things. He noticed that Phineas lit up when he heard Isabella's phrase. He noticed that when they made that haunted house that Phineas never let go of her hand. They made a massive biosphere for Patches for crying out loud. He had a theory or two but nothing concrete and not enough real evidence to bring up to his brother.

"Um Ferb? You okay?"

Ferb held up the universal okay sign. Phineas mirrored his brother catching sight of the star on his hand. "Well. that's new. When did that get there?"

'3. 2. 1...'

"Holy cow! Not all of it was a dream! That is so cool! Wait, does that mean the manipulation of universal forces by humanoids is actually possible? Is what we know of human limitation just a facade? If I point my hand at the window and say boom will it-" as if to answer the dreamer's question a beam of white light shot from his outstretched right hand, breaking their window completely.

"Oopsie."

Ferb examined their window nonplussed. He nodded before taking out a blue cellphone in the shape of Perry's head. "Candace please."

"Yellow?"

"Hello. Would you ask the man across from you if he knows any good discrete window replacers and if he has a limiter, about a level five should work for now, please."

"...wait, are you spying on me?"

"Nope. Hacked the GPS network."

"...Vanessa is a bad influence on you."

"Love you too Candace."

Phineas tilted his head. "You have a cellphone? Where did you get that?"

Ferb pointed to his favorite screwdriver.

"Sweet. Can I have-" Ferb handed his brother an identical looking phone. "Thanks. When did you have time to build these?"

Ferb shrugged modestly. "It's been an uneventful week."

Phineas started panicking. "A week? I've been out a week? Oh man I missed Isabella's dance recital. What if she never talks to me again? What if she hates me? What is she moves to California and forgets me?"

"Got you covered."

Ferb held up a DVD labeled "Izzy's dance for Phineas."

"Thanks bro. I hate disappointing her, especially after that mess in Paris."

Ferb looked at his brother expectantly.

"I mean she was in Paris, the city of love, and the only person she had for company was me! I was so busy figuring out how to fix the plane that I barely noticed her. She deserves better than me. Um, Ferb I don't think that's how you read a book. Looks fun though."

"Just watch the DVD."

"Okay."

"A ring?"

Uther shrugged. "Better than the clip on. A level five at that age though…"

Candace shrugged before pocketing the limiter. "Eh, they do awesome and impossible stuff all the time. Don't tell them I said that."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Got to say, you're taking this better than most people."

"I live with Phineas and Ferb. Magic is nothing compared to those two."

Uther nodded to himself. "So how's the betting pool coming along?"

"Safe money's on the next twenty years."

Uther grinned and handed her a five dollar bill. "Put me down for three."

Candace took the bill and wrote down his name and bet down in a notebook she carried for such an occasion. "You're getting in on this? Really?"

Uther shrugged with a smirk. "Let an old man have his fun."

"Old? You're like what forty?"

"..Yeah let's go with that." Uther hummed to himself. "Tell Ferb the guy's will be around this afternoon."

"This is going to be a common occurrence isn't it?"

"For about the first year, give or take puberty."

"But what about the limiter?"

"Oh it'll help. Just from one big hole an hour (hopefully) to several small holes."

"I'm beginning to hate magic."

"Good for you."

Two teens were skulking about the Mausoleum that night after closing time. "We're really going through with this? I thought you were joking or drunk!"

His 'friend' rolled his eyes. "Look, she's smoking hot and this will send a message to Faust that The Screams are a force to be reckoned with."

"Dude I want nothing to do with this. This is a very bad idea."

Behind the two they heard a third voice join their conversation. "Yes. Yes it is." The two gulped and turned around to see Faust looking at them twirling a familiar looking cane, minus his smile. "Evening."

The instigator steeled his courage and stalked up to Faust, his friend shook his head and covered his eyes. "Well, if it isn't big man Faust. You're a lot shorter in person. Well check this, The Screams are going to put you and Fortescue in a body bag."

Faust looked at him over his shades. "Cute." He turned towards the smarter teen. "Nice night for a stroll isn't it? I know how tempting it is to admire her beauty but the Mausoleum has a closing time, and a rather strict Look-but-don't-touch policy for a reason. You understand."

The loud teen continued. "Hey, don't ignore me! Just for that, we'll find Candy ass Candace and show h-"

He was stopped abruptly by Faust grabbing his throat with his free hand without turning. "Let me be clear. The only reason you and your family still live is because this is for all intents and purposes hallowed ground and I'm loathe to stain it with your blood. Thankfully, I have a lab not too far from here. The tools are probably out of date and a bit rusty, though."

His voice barely broke boredom like he was listing groceries.

Faust turned to the quieter teen when he heard a whimper. "You're still here? Huh. Points for bravery. Well since you're here, about how many are in this Screamers gang? And please list names."

"It's 'The Screams,' actually."

"Not when I'm through with them. Chop chop, I don't have all night."

"Seven sir. I was to be inducted or whatever next Tuesday." He proceeded to list names, but Faust didn't recognize them. More fun for him then.

Faust hummed. "So much work so little time. If you're still interested in the whole rebel thing, may I suggest you join La Bustier? You don't look like Firestorm Material, no offense."

"None taken sir. You're letting me go?"

Faust turned his head and looked at the slightly blue teen in his grasp. "I'm suddenly rather busy. Just spread the word that I won't tolerate this sort of thing and we're even. I'll even send you a video presentation to help get the point across. I might make it mandatory viewing for health classes at Danville High."

He teleported himself and the stupid one to the aforementioned lab and fastened him to an autopsy table. "I know I know, Cliche, but what can ya do?"

"You can't do this, I have rights!"

Faust blinked. "Your point?"

"When I get out of this I'll murder your entire family! Starting with Amanda Johnson!"

Faust injected something into the stupid one. "Then it's a good thing that you won't leave. But please continue, I haven't decided how many of your family I'm going to kill yet. Well, make _you_ kill, really, but that's just splitting hairs. Speaking of.." He brought out an electric razor and proceeded to shave the Subjects head.

"You psychotic bastard! When I don't show up at the meeting place next week they have orders to torch that eyesore! My only regret is that I didn't get to enjoy that corpse bi-"

Faust grabbed the subject's tongue with a pair of tongs before taking out a rusty scalpel from the drawer. "Thank you for choosing 'Please let me kill and rape my entire family'. That being decided, you really don't need this anymore. Bad news is, it'll be a sub standard dissection video now. Good news is, the formula should kick in soon and we can get started. Isn't educating fun. Say 'Ah.'"

The Subject started screaming. "Huh. Aptly named street gang I guess. Don't worry, you'll soon forget _this_ pain."

"Sir? Your camera."

"Hmm? Ah thank you Reginald. Have you met? Subject, Reginald Shapiro. Reggie, Subject 44434446668. Idiot for short. You know, its not everyday someone gets to meet the prototype for the Zomborg initiative. Practically none of the original personality remains, being the prototype I wasn't aware of what all I could accomplish. Nor had I set up what passes for ethical procedure yet. I find he's more likeable this way, personally. You on the other hand, won't be joining their ranks for long. See, I barely know you and I already detest your personality. I'm rather partial against failing on purpose, you understand."

"You're Monologuing sir."

"Hmm? Ah yes, most unprofessional of me. Have the other Screamers been rounded up?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Thank you Reggie, your service will soon be rewarded."

"Thank you sir. This one seems to be the leader."

"How convenient. Thank you, Reggie that will be all."

"Yes, sir."

The subject tried to thrash around but found his body felt numb. "grgls?"

"Oh what? It was an idiotic move on your part, the name fits." Faust took out several tools and placed them on the table. "Now if you don't mind I need to concentrate."

He started fiddling with the camera and tripod. "You like it? I know it looks old fashioned but I'm a fan of nostalgia. Back when there was light in the world and happiness was just a thought away."

Faust lowered his barriers slightly enough to wax poetic, after all IDIOT was already as good as dead. As he turned it on he gave a small smile. "Show time."

"Subject is Male around seventeen years of age, Caucasian slightly tanned spoke with a vague accent that I couldn't place. Tongue seemed to be in good shape, if a bit dirty. Subject has been injected with the Steven Formula. A venom that causes the Subject to loose control of the Subjects body. Side effects include High Speed regeneration and added awareness of the Subjects body and surroundings. The regeneration is a pain to work around, but brings the most joy. If it worked slower the Subject would bleed out or go into cardiac shock before the procedure was finished. Starting Procedure. Zoom on the mouth, if you please."

Faust waved his hand and Subjects mouth was forced open. "Hmm… teeth are in optimal shape. No fillings, brass teeth or cavities. Opinion is that the Subjects breath still seems to smell." Faust picked up a pair of pliers and the scalpel once more.

"Be advised, children with a severe fear of dentists should skip the next ten minutes."

Faust cut away at the gums before removing Subject's teeth one by one, ignoring the screams of pain he still managed to make.

"Interesting. Subject still has the mental capacity to scream." He considered cutting out the uvula but ultimately decided against it.

"Zoom in on the ears next if you please. Subject's ears seem to be mediocre, opinion; disappointing. Subject's left ear seems to be lightly chewed on, indicating either a lover or a boxing match. Considering Subject's crime, opinion is of the later." He started cutting the right ear until it was, mostly, identical to it's mate.

"Zoom of the chest please." Faust twirled the scalpel in his hand. "Under most circumstances, the Subject in question will most likely be dead at this point. Now, when performing a dissection make a T shaped cut across and down the torso like so. Now, if you aren't a wielder of the arcane arts, use forceps to keep the hole open."

Faust took out a glass bottle and mumbled over it before setting it on the table next to the teeth. "That last part was of a personal interest, pay it no heed. Hmm. Subject's heart seems to be of a regular color, disappointing. Lungs seem to be slightly blackened, possibly due to Dooferettes. Proof if proof were needed to show Emperor Fortescue is a kinder man than I will ever be. If I hadn't gotten to Subject he would have died in thirty or so years. Stomach seems average. Kidneys are slightly entropied, likely due to the venom, an unfortunate side effect. Both intestines are in working order. Cut and start on second disk." Faust hummed to himself bits of classical music.

"Zoom out to get a clear view of the body. Removing the skin, we see that the subject is again, average. Disappointing. Under the muscular layer are the bones. To any potential practicers, the beings referred to as Demons commonly enjoy chewing right handed knuckle bones, not certain why. Of interesting note, I've never gotten this far with a 'living' specimen. Considering the venom was prepared the same as all the others, it would seem that Subject's system had somehow enhanced the venom. Heh, humans. Still managing to surprise after some six billion years. Ah well, this one is probably going into the vault, no real educational value. Might be good for a laugh at a later date. Fade to black and cut."

Omake:

"...Oh, did I leave the cap on?" The disbelief on the tortured face of his guest was priceless. "I guess we'll have to start over."

(You might think that the sell out was dishonorable, or something along those lines. He had a "better them than me" thought process. You know that torture scene I painstakingly wrote out, and will probably have to up the rating because of? That's tame to some of the stuff Faust has done in the public's knowledge.)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Percival really, really didn't want to do this. He could think of several reasons why they shouldn't be offering the olive branch to Heinz. He could think of several more why it shouldn't be him offering the olive branch. It wasn't that he disliked Heinz on a personal level. Hell if he weren't petty and somewhat talented in High Science, Percival wouldn't have minded hanging out with Heinz. Grabbing lemonade, bowling, all that good stuff. Sadly, Major Monogram was convinced that if Heinz had 'one good day' that would be it for the Tri-state area. Personally, Percival thought he was as likely to bring out the Retire-inator but orders were orders.

He could concede that Heinz was dangerous, some of his -inators had inadvertently targeted his family and probably would have caused harm. Pety? Oh yeah. Most of the time he sympathized with Heinz whose… well, let's face it, life was less than ideal. He pondered sometimes what would have happened if a young Heinz had run away from home and somehow ended up meeting current day Phineas and Ferb. Such thoughts were probably best left to Candace's Fanfiction dot net account.

'—They couldn't have called in Peter? Oh wait, he was teaching that Lecture in Seattle. Humans are weird. Pinkie… no, he's at the vet for shots. Roberto...on the other side of the continent. We really need more agents.'

Perry sighed and rang the doorbell. "Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated!"

Heinz Doofenshmirtz, potential ruler of the Tri State Area, answered the door wearing a Ducky Momo bathrobe under his lab coat. "Perry the Platypus? What are you doing here I thought this was a mutual off day?"

'You and me both Heinz. Ducky Momo, really?'

"What? I wasn't expecting company. I'll have you know that there is an entire fanbase of Middle aged men who like Ducky Momo. We like to be called Momos for your information."

'My life, man. My life. Here.' Percival held out the letter to Heinz.

"Well while you're here, you might as well come in for lunch. I'm certain there's something in the fridge you can eat."

'Please don't let there be that goat cheese and garlic pizza. That stuff is nasty.'

While Percival raided the fridge he heard Heinz skimming through the letter. "Dear Heinz Doofenshmirtz, yada yada. Reality wide threat blah blah blah. Hoping to have your help, yakety smackity. Compensation, et cetera et cetera. Signed Reginald Garcia-Shapiro? Why does that name seem familiar? Ooh look they included a...photo. Mein Gott welches die Hölle?! The Jack is part of this?"

'Surprised me too. You got any cream cheese?'

"The Jack, the man feared and respected by both L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and the O.W.C.A not to mention several other agencies is asking Me for help?"

'Thanks for the exposition Heinz, I'm sure the readers will be thrilled to have that spelled out for them. Seriously, you have bagels but no cream cheese.'

"Oh yeah! Moving up in the world! How you like me now, Ma?"

'Probably not anymore than she did. And he's doing the dance, terrific. Well, he's in his own little world now. Oh, right. He's lactose intolerant. Ah well, raw bagels aren't that bad.'

One of the 'Guys' walked up to Ferb. "You Ferb Fletcher?" Ferb nodded and began reading the legalities on the clipboard.

"Isn't your brother too young to be blowing out a window with the forces of will?"

Ferb merely shrugged as he watched a separate guy use extendo legs(™) to fit in a new, hopefully blast proof window.

"Whatever. Sign here, here, and... here, and we'll be out of your way soon enough. Oh, one more thing. Boss wants you to keep an eye out for an animate scarecrow. If you see him, tell him an old friend wants him to stay 'in town' for 'awhile'. Got it?"

Ferb nodded his head filling that away for later.

"Alright guys, let's pack it in it's getting late." And so, like every other project the boys had participated in, all three workers left within seconds.

Ferb sat and watched for their mother, not certain how she'd take Phineas using magic. He already had a good guess how she'd overreact to som-...ok, most of their projects. Though considering her past with Vanessa's father...it was understandable.

After Candace had returned from her impromptu book buying binge, she sat the two down and explained what Uther had told her about the basics of Magic, a fair portion of which Ferb already had some knowledge.

"Alright listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself. Apparently the ability to use magic only shows up one in ten million or so. He didn't sound that sure. From what he said, every magic user has their own style but he wouldn't explain that in detail. Magic for a user, is a combination of Will or their personality, spirit or imagination, and word a sort of incantation close to the user. Well, he called them Artists but whatever."

Phineas had placed the limiter on a chain and placed it around his neck. He didn't give a reason but Ferb had an idea or two.

"Hey Ferb. How's Phineas?" Ferb gave Isabella the universal so-so gesture.

"Oh. I hope he gets better soon, I hate seeing him out of commission. Even though he looks cute, helpless." Isabella blushed before stammering. "Uh, I mean…"

Ferb gave her an "It's cool" gesture before smirking. "He watched the DVD." 'Well, more like memorized it but don't want the poor girl to faint.'

"OMG. What did he think?" Isabella blushed before 'correcting' herself. "I mean, yeah that's cool."

Ferb pointed to the front door. Isabella took the hint and with a quick "Thanks Ferb" she sped off to knock on the door.

'They're so adorable together. If he doesn't figure it out by High School I'll tell him.' Ferb looked down and smirked. "There you are Percival. You've got some bread crumbs on your bill. Oh look, there's Mum."

Linda pulled up and sighed. She always knew this day could come. Really, Candace getting a garlic allergy was preferable to the situation with Phineas. Ok yes, they had to cut back on Italian food, and she did develop a love of fruit. Not to mention the enhanced feats of agility or the fact that the boys had come up with a sunblock to give her.

She was broken out of her thought's by Ferb knocking on the car door. "Hey honey. so how was your day?"

"Uneventful for the most part. Phineas woke up and destroyed the window."

Linda's eye twitched slightly. "Did you fix it?"

"More or less. Isabella's watching him at the moment."

"Aw isn't that cute! He's still oblivious isn't he?" Linda opened the trunk and handed Ferb a few bags.

"Hmm… More or less."

"Well I hope they work out."

Uther hated Fate. While the tyke had grown older, she had by no means matured. Well, emotionally anyway. As the feeling was mutual, he scanned his store every so often for the shoes to start falling.

'Well talking to Candace again was enjoyable mixed with stress. Thankfully none of that got brought up that would have just been awkward and... was that a train whistle?'

Uther blinked towards the 'speculative fiction' section and face palmed. "Well, there's two."

There, parked elegantly between two book cases was a locomotive the size of a limousine. it was sleek, silver, and from Uther's personal experience, a small galaxy's worth of weaponry was inside.

"Evening Nancy. Is the old hobo with you, or is this for refreshments?" Uther went back to his card game.

"Thomas is disengaging the defenses and looking for the, bag. He shall be out shortly."

Uther hummed to himself. "Well, while I'm thoroughly distracted, you want anything?"

"This one is fine, thank you."

"Meaning he didn't bring Miss Abomination this time."

A new, non-computerized, slightly raspy voice joined them. "Nah, Razy said her dad needed help with something. Oh and Nancy? Good job on hiding the bag sweetums."

Out of the train strode an honest to Paradisio scarecrow wearing casual clothes and carrying a post with a handkerchief bag tied to it. "Hey. Am I early?"

"Say what now?"

"Well Chromedome sent me a letter saying he detected a large magic signature around here. Other than yours anyway, and he wanted to welcome the new lamb to the fold."

"Yes because that's something he'd do." Uther rolled his eyes and shuffled the cards into a deck again.

The Scarecrow quirked an eyebrow. "So there isn't a lamb?"

"Did I say that?" Uther smirked. "You want a cup of tea? It's a tiny bit of a story."

"Oh no. I remember the last time I drank some of your tea. I woke up a week later missing my shirt and discussing quantum mechanics with a stump, and getting schooled. How the crap does a stump even know quantum mechanics?"

"It's not my fault you can't handle it." Uther shrugged

The next morning at D.E.I Percival was dead tired. He loved the boys, he did, but Phineas experimented into the wee hours of the night, considering he was still on bedrest. Ferb dutifully wrote down every combination his brother had used. For reasons none of the three could figure out, not that Percival had given much input, Phineas seemed to work best with broken Latin and Gaelic.

So here he was because Monogram couldn't let things go, even though Heinz was technically on the fence. Percival honestly didn't know what Heinz would choose to do. On the one hand, if he didn't help, there would be no Tri State Area to take over. On the other, Percival was worried for their chances if Heinz did decide to help. The man was intelligent, yes, but wise? ...not so much.

So after ringing the doorbell and the Jingle, Percival hid a yawn. "Oh, Perry the Platypus, how fortunatus. Come in, come in. I have something to show you."

In the center of the lair was a giant window with two knobs on the side. "Behold, My Reality Viewing Window-inator! See, given how uninformative your letter was yesterday—and I did read it, thank you very much—I decided to get a closer view into the situation. I've not gotten this far by being a Dummkopf after all."

'Uhuh. Now tell me it works.'

"I took a break to catch some sleep and when I woke up, the inator was finished. On it was a note with coordinates. I was about to try it out when you rang my doorbell."

'Why do I suddenly have the willies?'

Heinz started messing with the knobs. "Behold! The reality this so called threat spawns from!" He turned the machine on. "Why is it so gray? Woah." A beam narrowly missed Heinz and Percival, bounced around the lair and went out the window. "That wasn't in my design. Perry the Platypus, you should probably check that out. I'll stay here in case I can figure out what that was."

'My life, man. My life. If I don't get that vacation by the end of this mess, I'm quitting. Maybe agree to train new recruits.'

It was supposed to be another perfect day. It would be a small project. The entire gang was going to come up with board game ideas for Monday when he planned for himself and Ferb to either bring them to life or give the rights to Milton-Bradley or both. He hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?"

He was about to answer when his mind went blank and he envisioned Isabella with splotches of engine grease on her face holding a wrench and smirking. He shook his head to clear it. 'Well, that was odd.'

"Not much today I'm afraid. Ferb and I were planning to design awesome board games. Want to join?"

"Ok!"

"Hey, Dina Bell. Can we get in on the action?"

"It is dinner bell, Buford."

Django looked up from his painting and smirked. Over the summer he adopted Ferb's man of action routine to try to get a girl to notice him. So far it wasn't working but let it not be said that the Brown's were quitters. "Not unless he found some Scott in his German."

"Sure guys, everyone can join." Phineas interjected before things escalated.

Unfortunately for every perfect summer day there is one where things go wrong.

Isabella noticed a beam of light shooting towards them. After a quick calculation of it's trajectory she gasped and pushed Phineas out of its way, taking the hit.

Phineas's eyes went wide and he was on his feet momentarily. "Isabella! Are you ok?"

She looked at her hand noticing it switching on and off in transparency. "Um. Phineas? What's happening?"

"I have no idea. It couldn't have been m-us. We're designing board games for Pete's sake! We aren't even building today. Isabella I'm sorry but I don't know what to do. Please stay here."

As Phineas spoke more and more of Isabella, well, flickered. "I don't think I have much of a choice Phin-" Her entire being flickered momentarily. "Phineas, I might not have another chance to say this."

Phineas had tears welling up. "Don't talk like that Izzy. You're going to be alright."

(In the background Buford, Django and Baljeet sat and watched.

"Should we not help?"

"You know what's going on?"

"No."

"Then hush. I'm enjoying the show here."

"Harsh.")

The flickering got more frequent. "I doubt it." She smiled. "Amo usted Phineas Flynn. I've wanted to tell y-" and like that she disappeared.

"Izzy? Izzy? ISABELLA!" Phineas dropped to his knees in despair.

'Well. This is interesting. I don't think I've ever existed before. Cool.'

Ferb took charge as strong winds started surrounding his brother. "Phineas! Panicking is not helping the situation. There is every chance she's just been displaced. Django, I need a sketch of the beam, nothing fancy just the facts. Baljeet, go to Ginger's house. Tell her to round up the Fireside Girls here. Buford, provide Baljeet transportation. Irving, I can see you in the bushes, you aren't fooling anybody. Search your spy cams you have all over the city. Tell me immediately if you find a point of origin for the beam."

Buford, just to be contradictory asked. "Why we gotta do what you say Celery stalk?"

Ferb, almost too calmly removed his mask showing His face. Which looked almost identical to the mask except for the fact that Ferb's face looked different (read: normal for us) had a hammer tattoo on his right cheek and positively glared at Buford.

"Just a question. Let's go nerd, you heard the man." Buford took off at a trot carrying Baljeet, by the underwear.

Ferb sighed as he placed his mask back on. He walked over to his brother who, despite the winds calming down didn't look like he had heard what had been going on. He kept muttering "Amo usted." to himself as if trying to decipher the words.

"Phineas, We'll find her I promise." The look his brother gave him nearly broke his heart and he hoped to heaven he could keep it.

Ferb opened his phone and pressed a number in his speed dial. "Hello. There's been an incident. You know where to meet me. Come soon."

(Yeah, I'm evil. What has happened to Isabella? Will Phineas's obliviousness finally be shattered? Why am I asking you? Find out soon...ish. Same magical time, same magical hour. For any aficionados of the Spanish language I apologize if I butchered that line. Fans of the show probably know what she said. Planning on writing a supplemental story. Not necessary to read but of interest, so look out for that.)


End file.
